Love me
by blu-babe
Summary: Updated version of my old story Love me, please don't leave meDifferent main plot, but grammer and such is much better, along with spelling. swearingKoga and Kikyou bashing


Hello readers! This is the updated version of "Love me, but please don't leave me" (I believe that was the title). I went through and read it and I must say, I am ashamed at how bad the grammer was! So I am fixing up this story for you all! And I will continue it! Yay! Right? Yes, also I'll be making quite a few changes to the whole thing, the first two chapters will remain, but it's different from there on out!

* * *

Normal pov>

It was a very bleak morning indeed. Kagome sat up and stretched her arms; they had tried and failed to kill Naraku again. And Inuyasha was severely wounded; she doubted if he'd even be able to move at all until next week. But then again, he is a half demon, a stubborn one no less, so he'd be out and about in the next day or two.

_Damn that bastard, why does he mock us, why does he always escape? Sure we did do some damage this time, but we did not and cannot kill him…_ A small noise beside her pulled her from her worried thoughts.

She looked down and saw Shippou nursing a broken arm and two or three broken ribs. "Shippou, you shouldn't be moving, you're still badly wounded" He looked up, the pain in his eyes was evident but he nodded _I hope the others will be okay, even Kagome was hurt, that stupid baka inuyasha, if he hadn't been distracted by kikyou then we would have won!_ Standing up, Kagome wobbled a bit, "Damn…. I need to make some food….but I can hardly walk"

She was talking to herself but Shippou heard her, as did Inuyasha; even though he couldn't move yet, his hearing was working just fine. "Kagome…just…sit down…you shouldn't be moving…. yet either…" She looked at him, _I thought he was still unconscious_, she frowned "Inuyasha, I do have to make some food, I'm the least injured, and besides, even you must be hungry by now." She watched with amusement as he tried to hide the fact that his stomach was growling.

"Kagome, you know that's not true, you and Inuyasha have more injuries than the rest of us" Sango laughed a bit as she spoke; her best friend was always trying to be strong. _Well I did suffer emotionally, break my ankle, can't really move my arm either, plus all the cuts and bruises, my head has been killing me for the last 3 days, and there's that nasty wound on my stomach._ She winced as she tried to sit down again "Uh…Sango…could you help me…I can't bend my knees…" Her face was slowly turning red, Sango stood up, ignoring the pain in her stomach, and helped Kagome lie back down.

Sango's pov>

_Heh, just wait till her and Inuyasha fall asleep, my plan will work perfectly!_ I felt an almost evil smirk grace my lips as I thought of Miroku's and my plan. _Heh heh, we'll wait till they're asleep and then place them on the same bed, and since neither can really move they'll be stuck beside each other until both their wounds heal._ She had to fight a giggle as she thought of their reactions.

Normal pov>

Miroku opened his eyes a while after Sango had begun cooking the food. The smell of instant ramen and sausages (AN: I don't know why they have them but they do so deal with it k?) was so enticing, he stood up, slightly wincing from four broken ribs and a slight fever due to the poison from Naraku's bee's, and he walked over to Sango and whispered in her ear; "So, are we still gonna put lady Kagome in Inuyasha's bed?"

"Yes, but they'll probably kill us once both their wounds heal." He nodded and went to check on Inuyasha and Kagome. _Good, they're asleep._ He couldn't lift Kagome on his own so he went out and got a friend from the village (my very own character) to help. Her name was Sakura, she had extremely long blond/brown hair and big green eyes, she was 16 and wore a long pink kimono (AN: a tasteful pink, pale bubble-gum pink to be exact.) with a black band around her waist and black trimmings.

She lifted Kagome up without waking her, and set her or the large bed Inuyasha was sleeping on. She fought back a giggle as Kagome rolled over and laid her hand on Inuyasha's chest. The bed was about a foot off the ground, they'd made it like that as a precaution, so Inuyasha couldn't just get up and leave which also meant Kagome was stuck there until she healed as well. Sakura walked over to Shippou, "Would you like to come and stay with me for a short while? I have a feeling Inuyasha and Kagome won't be too happy when they wake up." Shippou looked over at them and nodded, she scooped him up in her arms, careful not to hurt him, and left the hut with one last wink to Miroku and Sango.

Three hours later>

Sango left the hut to take a bath at the hot springs and Miroku went to gather more herbs to make some remedies Kagome had shown him, Sango and Shippou before, he didn't want Inuyasha and Kagome to heal too fast but did not want them to suffer for a prolonged period of time.

Inuyasha felt a warm breath on his neck and opened his eyes to see Kagome sleeping in **HIS** bed, with her arms around him and her face buried in the crook of his neck. _Oh shit, do I really want to wake her up? This feels so nice…what the fuck am I thinking! She's sleeping with ME in MY bed…HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?_

He frowned and closed his eyes thinking hard about who would've done this…. "Damn it…Miroku is…gonna pay…AFTER a nice long nap" He didn't realize he'd been talking out loud and woken up Kagome. She still had her eyes closed but she could feel the warmth from a nice big, strong pillow…wait she didn't have a pillow, she opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha right beside her.

Her eyes went wide with shock, _how the fuck did he get in_..._Wait this isn't my bed…how the fuck did I get in HIS bed?_ "Inuyasha?" His eyes opened quickly as he heard Kagome's voice, "Uh…yeah?" He tried to sit up but remembered that two things were still holding him down, 1: His injuries and 2: Kagome still had him in her embrace.

"How did I end up in your bed?" She still seemed to be quite groggy and he really couldn't blame her, she'd taken quite a beating and she'd also taken a 'few' painkillers earlier. _Hmmm how can I turn this into my advantage?_ He thought for a moment then decided to lie. "We shared this bed last night…" Damn was he good at this "…You said you loved me, are you gonna take it back now?"

He gave her the best puppy dog eyes he could, and watched in amusement as she tried hard to remember if she'd actually said such a thing. She gave up after a few minutes of being unable to remember, "Well, do you love me?" (AN: awe they're being nice! I can't believe I'm actually writing this, can you imagine him saying this! I think Miroku has rubbed off on him in this story) _SHE BOUGHT THAT?_

"Of course, don't you remember our little talk…" He pouted, she looked a little confused, surly she'd remember _THAT_ kind of talk with Inuyasha. He decided that since she wouldn't answer him he'd 'remind' her of what he said happened, he managed to sit up, he was still very stiff and sore, and most of his wounds were not healed, he pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

Sango and Miroku decided to show up a few moments later to find Inuyasha still kissing Kagome. A blush appeared on Sango's face and she made to pull Miroku away before he saw (AN: you know what the pervert does!), but she wasn't exactly quick enough. "Oooo…Inuyasha and Kagome sittin' in a tree….K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

Inuyasha stopped kissing Kagome and glared at Miroku, Sango grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the hut with great difficulty. "Awe Sango, why can't we just tease him some more, our plan worked better than I thought it would" A baka hentai grin appeared on his face.

Kagome looked confused again "What was he talking about?" "Nothing" Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her again. She had to admit, playing stupid was working much to her advantage, he had no idea that she'd already figured out it was Miroku and Sango that did this, with the help of Sakura (AN: she peeked when Sakura picked her up)


End file.
